


My Kind of Perfect

by HPxObsessedFan



Series: Hobbit Xovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Danger, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Harry Potter Reincarnated as Hobbit, Ivory Istari, James Potter Reincarnated as Frerin, Lily Evans Potter Reincarnated as OC Baggins, Magical History, Magical Studies, Magical Traditions, Orginal Harry Potter Character Reincarnated as Female Dwobbit, Overprotective Dwarves, Overprotective Parents, Princess Training, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnated James Potter, Reincarnated Lily Evans Potter, Reincarnated Orignal Harry Potter Character, Reincarnated Sirius Black, Sirius Black Reincarnated as Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: There were two more additions to the Company that night in the Shire, that no one expected aside from Lily, James, and Frerin. Their children, their pride and joy, Ruby Ironstrike and Harry Fireaxe Baggins. They are a reincarnated witch and wizard in the forms of a hobbit and a Dwobbit. They, along with their parents and uncle change the fate of the Company in more ways than one.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Wife/Husband
Series: Hobbit Xovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Devine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby and Harry will not remember their past lives until they are of age but it will seem like someone else lived that life. I AM NOT WRITING WHAT HAPPENED IN THE WAR OR REHASHING EVERYTHING THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH!
> 
> I combined my stories, My Kind of Perfect and The Heart of Erebor into this story. I hope you like it.

Ruby Rose Potter Black died at the age of 150 years old. She outlived her entire family. Her parents, her twin brother, Harry Potter, and Godfather Sirius Black. Ruby never married or had children after the war but she lived a wonderfully long life. She helped bring the wizarding world into the twenty-first century and track down all of the remaining Death Eaters. She also made sure every creature and being had equal rights to the Purebloods. Everyone was finally treated the same. But Ruby remembered the end of the war clear as day. It was as if it had happened yesterday.

After the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Ruby had looked around. She had found Harry first. Her heart had broke at the sight of her brother, her twin, her rock. Harry had been the one person she could always count on and he was gone. Ruby could never forget the lifeless look in his eyes. After his death, Ruby could barely move on but she found strength with the help of her family spirits after she had called them one last time.

After she had found her brother, she discovered her best friends and brother and sister in all but blood, Ron and Hermione. They too had died and Ruby found comfort in them being together even in death. Ruby and Harry had intended on blood adopting them but it sadly had never happened. Luna and Neville had also died. After the war, Ruby had difficulty moving on. But knowing her family would always be watching over her, helped.

But during the war, the magical world had been exposed but thanks to a long-forgotten spell from the Potter family grimoire, the magical world was safe from the muggles. The Ministery had decided that the muggles were a danger to them so they decided to cut ties with the muggle world. Magical children, squibs, and creatures never crossed between worlds again. And any muggle-born child was taken from their families and placed with a magical family. Frankly, Ruby thought that it had been the best possible outcome. She had known first hand that muggles were afraid of what they could not understand.

Anyway, Ruby never had the chance to have children due to a curse in the final battle. She had also never married due to every wizard or witch just being after her name and money. She wanted real love but knew she would never get it so she threw herself into rebuilding the Wizarding World. She had never met her soulmate but she was willing to bet that he or she was long dead due to the war.

But when she said she rebuilt the Wizarding World, she meant it. Ruby had always found joy in creating things. Jewelry, weapons, stone, gems, and any other kind of crafts. She had helped rebuild buildings and reinforcing them, so they would never be breached again. And if anything like a war broke out again, every home and building had tunnels, all leading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The authorities never understood how Ruby could work with stones and the like, bring to life beautiful structures that would last forever. But they could never complain because Ruby did wonderful work, so the wizarding world would have a future no matter what broke out. Ruby would go down in history as the Blessed Light, the light shown out of her.

It had taken some time, but the world came to realize that Ruby and Harry had been the Leaders of the Light and not Dumbledore. He had been a good man but he never thought about an individual's future or pain. He had been so consumed with the bigger picture, he never took the time to actually see what his actions had caused.

Ruby and Harry on the other hand always placed everyone's needs above their own. They had generally cared about everyone, no matter their bloodline or where they came from. It was both a strength and a weakness. The strength was the love in their hearts, it made them the most powerful witch and wizard alive. After her brother had died in the war, it took a while but Ruby had learned to open her heart to everything in magic, and it made her that much powerful. A weakness because her enemies would take advantage of her, but thankfully, no one was willing to take on the most powerful witch alive.

Anyway, Ruby had also been an Auror for twenty years and after, the Minister for Magic for ten years before she spent her remaining years teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ruby had gotten so lonely over the years but she wasn't going to settle for someone who hadn't been her soulmate. After everything she had been through, Ruby was now on her death bed. Her body had gotten so worn down from all the work and fighting it had been through. She couldn't hold on any longer. Ruby was ready to be with her family again.

 _I wish I could do everything so differently,_ she thought as she took her last breath.

Ruby was stunned when she didn't see everyone that had ever mattered to her in life when she woke up in Kings Cross Station.

"Why am I here?" she wondered and was stunned when a disembodied voice answered.

"Do not worry my dear," a voice said. The voice seemed to be male yet female, young and old, quiet and loud. "No harm will come to you here," As the voice said this, Ruby slowly relaxed. It was like she was being calmed but her own emotions weren't removed.

"We are the Valar, and we heard your wish. We have seen your life, happiness, and pain, friendships, and betrayals. We have decided to grant your wish. There is a price though. We are sending you to a new world. You will be sent to a world of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits. There you will begin to heal. Do not fear, young Ruby, for you will have a family and find your true mate in this new world. Once you have found him, you will know happiness and love like you have never known. Your memories will remain, but the intensity will be lessened so that you can heal from that which has been done to you," the voice said.

"You're talking about the Hobbit and Lord of the Ring Trilogies?" she asked in disbelief.

"They are only stories in this world but they are very real," the voice said laughingly.

"Will I be me and will I have my magic?" Ruby asked.

"You will have your magic, your morals, and everything that makes you who you are as a person. Your magic is a part of you. To remove it would leave you diminished. In the world we are sending you to, there are five wizards called Istari. Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown, and the two Blues Alatar and Pallando. We will need to make small changes to your magic but overall, it will be the same magic of your former home. The change will connect you to the Elements, Sky, Stone, and Metal. You will be the youngest of the Istari and known as the Ivory Istari. And because of the change in your power, you will need to train it. And you will be a hybrid of two different races. A dwarf and a hobbit. You will have all of your battle instincts and knowledge. But you will not remember your past life until you are of age. You are getting a real fresh start. You will also meet your soulmate after you are of age," the voice said.

"Will I have everything that matters to me? My belongings? My most precious treasures?" she asked.

"You will have everything that belongs to you. Including your inheritance. Everything will be inside a truck that will appear when you are of age. You're parents and Sirius were also reborn and they will become your family again," the voice said and Ruby could hear the smile in the voice itself.

"What about Harry? Will he be reborn?" she asked.

"Yes. As your older brother, not your twin," the voice said.

"Will I be able to have children of my own?" she asked hoping with all of her heart that she could.

"Yes. When I said you will be reborn, I meant you will get a real fresh start at life," the voice said and she was filled with joy.

"Please, send me home. I'm ready for a fresh start at life," Ruby said with hope in her voice. A new life is all that she could ever want and more. Just the chance at meeting her soul mate was something that decided for her.

"Then close your eyes my dear, and when you wake you will be there," sleep pulled her under and her last thought was that she was happy to be getting a fresh start at a new life.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a Co-Writer.

Is anyone interested in co-writing this story with me? I'm trying to write the next chapter but I cannot put it into writing. I'm hoping someone will write one portion of a chapter, and I write the other. So if anyone is interested, please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 1,523


End file.
